A Day at the Movies
by treefox
Summary: Cherry spends a day at the movies with one of the Thundermans. Sequel to A Day at the Park. Rated K plus just to be safe.


A/N Hello internet people. This is a oneshot. This story is also a sequel to my other oneshot 'A Day at the Park'. I would like to thank Mary, Jesica 101, Guest, and The Bitch Who Died, for reviewing A Day at the Park. I do mention Captain America the Winter Soldier in this story but don't there are no spoilers I haven't even seen the movie yet. I hope you all enjoy the story. Please remember to review.

Disclaimer I do not own the Thundermans or Captain America

Cherry's POV

I was standing outside the front door of the Thundermans house waiting for Phoebe. Me and Phoebe had been planing this day for weeks. We were finally going to see the new Captain America movie.

I jumped in surprise when Phoebe opened the door. awk! I exclaimed in surprise. "Oh, hi Cherry. What are doing here!" I looked at my best friend uncertainly. Maybe I got the dates mixed up and were going to the movies a different day. "Um I thought we were going to see Captain America today." Phoebe looked me with a blank expression then suddenly realization spread across her face. "I completely forgot. I'm so sorry Cherry. I can't go. I promised I'd take Billy and Nora to the zoo. But you can still go if you want." I shook my head. "I don't really want to go alone."

Me and Phoebe stood in awkward silence for a minute, then Phoebe's face lite up. "I have an idea. Just wait here!"

Phoebe's POV

Ugh! What am I supposed to do. I already told mom and dad that I'd take Billy and Nora to the zoo. Cherry should still go. I feel terrible. I know how exited Cherry was about going to see this movie. She doesn't show it, because she doesn't want to be labeled a geek, but she is a huge super hero fan. The it hit me. "I have an idea. Just wait here."

I ran inside and went straight to Max's bedroom/evil lair. Max liked action movies even if he was alway rooting for the villain. Maybe he could go with Cherry.

"Max!" I yelled, as I descended down the stares to his room. "What!" He yelled back, not bothering to look up from his newest project. "Would you be interested in going to see Captain America: The Winter Solider?" Max spared me a glance before returning to his project. "Yes. But not enough to help you." I watched him work on his project for a second. He seemed to be making some sort of ray-gun.

"Look Max please just hear me out!" I asked giving him my best puppy dog face. Max looked up from his ray-gun and glared at me. "ugh! After I listen to you, do you promise to go away?" I smiled and nodded. Max didn't notice that I had my fingers crossed behind my back.

I explained the movie situation to him. At some point during my story he'd sat down on his bed. "And that's what happened," I finished lamely.

"So basically you want me to go see a movie with Orang." I gave him an annoyed look. "Her name is Cherry, but yes that's the gist of it."

He had a confused expression on his face. "Why not ask me to take Billy, and Nora and you go with Cherry?" I rolled my eyes. "isn't it obvious. I don't trust you to take two kids to a place full of dangerous animals." He gave me an evil smirk. "But you do trust me to take your best friend on a date?" I visibly paled. "It's not a date! I would never send any girl on a date with an evil idiot like you, let alone my BFF!" Max raised his hands in mock surrender. "I was just joking. I would never want to go on a date with Peach." I chose to ignore The fact that he had forgotten Cherry's name yet agin.

"So will you go?" I asked, hoping with all my heart that he would agree. "Um no." I gave him another pleading look. "Please. It would mean the world to Cherry. She has been waiting for weeks to see this movie. She doesn't want go alone but she'll be extremely put out if she has to miss it." Max's face seemed to change slightly when I mention how disappointed Cherry would be if she didn't go.

After another minute of standing there I decided that there was no point. Max was never going to take Cherry to the movie. I had just started up the stares when Max stopped me. "I'll go." I turned around and stared at him in disbelief. "Wha..what did you say." He rolled his eyes and let out an aspirated sigh. "I said I'll go."

Cherry's POV

where in the world is Phoebe. She said she wanted me to wait but that was half an hour ago. I hope she didn't forget me.

Suddenly the door burst open and Max was shoved out toppling forward. I manged to grab his arm and help him steady himself. "Thanks," he murmured looking at the ground.

"Max not so sound rude or anything but why are you here?" He looked up at me "I live here remember." I blushed. "Oh yea I know. I was just wondering why someone pushed you out the door." he frowned. "I'll tell you if you let go of me!" He snapped. It was only then that realized that I had not let go of his arm. I quickly released his arm, blushing even more. "S...sorry" I stuttered out.

"Phoebe wants me to go see a movie with you." I nervously played with my fingers. "Oh I see. Do want to go to the movies with me?" He shook his head. "Not really but if I do this Pheebs owes me. So let's get going." And with that Max took off down the road.

Time skip after the movie

I had an amazing day. Me and Max had talked a little. We had bought some snacks. The movie was great and to top it all off Max seemed to be enjoying him self. Me and Max had argued through the movie entire about who should win. He wanted the villain to win and I wanted the hero to win.

even though we argued through the whole movie it was still fun. Max had for some reason decided to walk me home. I cautiously looked over at him. Walking a girl home was not very Max like.

He seemed lost in thought. "Max are you feeling ok?" He seemed to snap back to reality. "Of course I'm ok. Why wouldn't I be?" He sounded defensive. "You just seem off. I mean you are actually walking me home. Why?" Max took a little while to think before answering. "I'm completely fine Strawberry. I'm only walking you home because I don't have the energy to deal with Phoebe if something happened to you on your way home."

I felt like someone had hit me with a ton of bricks. I thought after spending a day at the park, and a day at the movies with me he would at lest remember my name. We reached my front door.

"Bye Max I had a great time today," I said walking towards the door. I didn't expect him to responded but he did. "Bye Cherry. I didn't have that bad a time," and with that he walked. I smiled with glee. He got my name right!


End file.
